


One Winged Black Bird

by RumbleComet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta'd, M for the potential depictions of violence, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU, University AU, a lil' bit of Psycho Pass au, coffee shop AU, everybody in the club gets a fun nickname to go with their kagune and all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleComet/pseuds/RumbleComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has an unusual run in, leaving him a wounded half ghoul in unfamiliar territory. The Karasuno pack picks him up off his feet and he is immediately thrust into the world of ghouls. Something sinister is brewing in the west boroughs as Black Bird makes an attempt to pull Karasuno under his command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> A preface about Hinata.

Hinata Shoyo wasn’t particularly amazing in any one way. His hair was a vibrant shade of orange and he was dreadfully short, even at age 19. He worked very hard to maintain average grades, to attend university in a town very far away from home. He had a father (who was out of town on business more often than not) and a mother (who was constantly worrying after him) and a sister (who pretended not to miss him as much as she really did). He lived in a very small apartment that straddled the edge of the Karasuno and Nekoma boroughs. He had worked in a grocery store at home the past few summers but was still hunting for a job here in Karasuno. His savings were fast dwindling after paying for rent and getting take out noodles way too often. He was enthusiastic and made friends easily. He enjoyed going for long walks through the borough, he loved playing volleyball in the parks on the weekends.

  
Quite average.

  
Nothing much interesting to speak of.

  
With the exception of perhaps the ghouls that prowled the city.

  
Ghouls. They look suspiciously human, they blend in seamlessly with the general public. They own homes, drive their cars, walk their dogs, pick up flowers for their wives, wave goodbye to their friends, toss coins into fountains and make their wishes, kiss their children good night, shovel snow from their sidewalks, fix their husband’s ties before they leave the house, attend schools. However, they are most certainly not human. Rather, they are an apex predator hidden in a human-like shell. Man eaters. Vicious beasts. Ghouls are strong, fast, and possess kagune. Kagune manifest in one of four ways. Terrifying and adaptable, kagune are made up of RC cells. If not for the CGC, a specialized task force, humanity would be at the mercy of these monsters.

  
Hinata had never really concerned himself with the way of ghouls. Back home was a very small town. Ghouls preferred large cities with populations to satisfy their hunger for flesh. Until he moved to Karasuno, he had not heard much of anything about ghouls. Here, however, the news featured something on them almost daily. Another person gone missing. Human parts strewn across an alley way. The CCG barricading off a section of the city for searches. A body found in a warehouse.  
His mother had been so concerned when he had chosen university in such a large city. The good news, Hinata had said, was that Karasuno was a very safe borough. The city may be large, but Karasuno hardly ever had any ghoul problems. The CCG had their largest headquarters within the borough and seemingly had a very good handle on the area. The surrounding boroughs were another story altogether.

  
Wakutani, Johzenji, and Ougiminami, off to the west had been in turmoil for almost 10 years. Ghoul populations in those boroughs had gotten so large that ghoul cannibalism was heavily prevalent. It was said that Black Bird, the most dangerous ghoul in all of Tokyo’s history, originated in those regions and gained his strength from eating him own pack members. Tokonami and Shiratorizawa, to the north, had struggles between CCG Doves and ghouls daily. Aobajosai, to the south, had a recent upswing in ghoul murders. It was highly suspected that Black Bird had taken control of Aobajosai within the past year or so. The only other “safe” boroughs were to the east, Nekoma and Fukurodani.

  
Even with all the talk of ghouls on the news, Hinata was not troubled by them. The likelihood of him ever meeting a ghoul was low. Karasuno was known for it’s low ghoul population and overall safety. The CCG had developed and implemented its newest techniques here. The shepherds functioned exceptionally well here, keeping their sheep safe from the wolves.

  
The most Hinata had to worry about was the tall, scary guy who yelled at him for breaking the milk vending machine the other day.

  
Nothing to be concerned about. Nothing at all. Unless you were to mention his peculiar run in with a pack of ghouls two weeks ago.

  
That may be prove to be something worth talking about.


	2. Is Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit about Kageyama.

Kageyama Tobio had spent the latter portion of his life attempting to figure out his place in the city. People like him didn’t usually make it to the ripe age of 18. Young ghouls were easy prey, almost as easy as humans. Most of the kids he grew up knowing were eaten by other ghouls or captured by the CCG. Mostly eaten.

Growing up in Wakutani borough was like living on the edge of knife. One step to the left and you were pack food. One step to the right and you were a slave to the CCG. Neither was good. Kageyama had mainly ended up alive and free by sheer dumb luck. He had an innate genius with his kagune, sure, but natural skill only got you so far. A Rinkaku user, he was stronger against koukaku types but lacked any training to make him a formidable opponent.

Kageyama had once had a father (a neurotic mess) and a mother (a very skilled killer of Doves). They had not chosen Wakutani, but were rather forced there. They belonged to a lowly pack, deep under the Black Bird’s command, moving where they were told and staying put.

Food shortage was a common occurrence. More often than not, he went for many days without food. His parents tried to maintain a steady diet of human flesh for him. Tried desperately. Things didn’t always work in the family’s favor. More than once he knowingly ate the meat of a neighbor, a friend, a child ghoul. Things got dicey shortly after he turned 13. His mother told him to leave and never return to their little apartment.

He spent some time wandering the streets, belonging to no pack, scavenging meat from human carcasses. It was a dangerous way to live. On the one hand, he could easily be killed by an older ghoul who also may want to scrounge through the alleyways darkness. So he had to be very careful as to come upon the carcass when it was practically picked clean. On the other hand, carcasses left too long attached Doves.

Loitering about became too risky before long. Winter was coming and Kageyama had left home with nothing but the clothes on his back. He traveled north then, to Aobajosai. He hadn’t meant to fall in with a pack but Aobajosai was run like a tight ship. He was picked up in hours of crossing the border. Join or die.

Oikawa, the Mad Hatter and fellow Rinkaku ghoul, turned out to be an ass, but also a very good leader. Iwaizumi, the Dark Coyote and Bikaku ghoul, was his second in command. They planned carefully and had food rotations for the pack members. Food shortage was rare. Fights at the border were often. Kageyama was taught how to use his kagune properly and he became stronger. Consistent food, school, companionship did wonders, though his temperament remained sour. His packs members didn’t like him much but they fought alongside him as long as Oikawa told them to. Kageyama earned his name and first mask, becoming the Tyrant King and lead a small subpack under Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s watchful eye. He was happy for a short time.

The day Oikawa disappeared, things fell apart. Black Bird had swooped in and captured their leader. The CCG suddenly appeared, almost in tandem with the rival borough packs, rounding up any ghouls in the area. Kageyama was abandoned by his pack mates in a skirmish in along the river. He got away heavily wounded, stumbling into Karasuno territory quite by accident. A lucky accident as it turned out.

Daichi, called Captain and a Koukaku ghoul, and Sugawara, dubbed Copilot and a Ukaku, found him bleeding out beneath an overpass. He quietly healed and became part of the Karasuno pack, working at the coffee shop and going back to school.

Six months later after almost dying was the first time he saw Hinata Shoyo. Hinata had broken the milk vending machine that Kageyama used between classes. He didn’t often get into arguments with short strangers, but that day he did. He watched the unmistakable orange hair fade back into the crowd and did not see him until Hinata showed up half dead in the coffee shop lobby two weeks later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop. No beta still. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy and let me know what you think.


	3. Cats in the Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open CCG Files  
> Name: Kuroo Tetsuro  
> Species: Ghoul  
> Age: 21  
> Call Name: Tomcat  
> Mask: No mask, wears goggles during pursuit to push bangs back- gives appearance of cat ears.  
> Type: Bikaku  
> Rank: A-rated  
> Power: ⅗  
> Agility: ⅖  
> Stamina: ⅗  
> Battle Sense: ⅘  
> Technique: ⅘  
> Speed: ⅘  
> Special Ability: Superior blocking and defensive skills  
> Overall: 20/30  
> Notes: Well rounded fighter, sly, scheming. Use of Synman increases base abilities ten fold, stamina may decrease with repeated overuse. Partnered with Kozume Kenma for Project Trash Heap. Terminate if necessary.
> 
> Open CCG Files  
> Name: Kozume Kenma  
> Species: Human  
> Age: 20  
> Call Name: N/A  
> Quinque: Partnered with CCG ghoul Kuroo Tetsuro  
> Rank: First Class Investigator  
> Power: ⅕  
> Agility: ⅖  
> Stamina: ⅖  
> Battle Sense: 5/5  
> Technique: 5/5  
> Speed: ⅖  
> Special Ability: Superior battle sense  
> Overall: 17/30  
> Notes: Quiet, reserved, calculating. Investigator partnered with Kuroo Tetsuro for Project Trash Heap. Athletic ability lacking, uses battle sense and superior technique to direct Kuroo and wear down opponents.

This apartment was smaller than their last. The place they had called home for the past 7 years was a fairly nice flat, two bedrooms and a sunny living room. The second bedroom hadn’t gotten much use, they had mainly used it as a gaming room. Kenma had spent a lot of time in the secondary bedroom, playing late into the night until Kuroo would come and retrieve him for bed. 

Their relationship was… odd. Kozume Kenma was the son of a very famous CCG investigator. He had inherited his mother’s intuition but was lacking in overall athletic ability. At the time of his birth, the Nekoma branch had begun a series of programs that would ultimately accumulate and become Project Trash Heap.

The first program developed synthetic human flesh. The hopes were to either produce something that ghouls could eat and be maintain on or something that could be used to poison them, like rats in a sewer. The results were dismal. The labs managed to make very small quantities of synthetic flesh at a time, not nearly enough to produce on a large scale. Prison ghouls reported it tasting awful, worse than ghoul flesh. The effects however, were tremendous. Increased speed, increased agility, increased strength. Project Synman was put on hold.

The second program proposed creating half ghouls and using them as foot soldiers. Project Halved was shut down only 4 months in after several volunteers died. Half ghouls were very difficult to make. Many died moments after ghoul blood and organs were added. Some died several days later after suffering excruciating pain. The remaining few were slowly driven mad by their ghoul half. No survivors of Project Halved remain.

The third program suggested that imprisoned ghouls could be somehow coerced into fighting with the CCG. Scrapped in it’s infancy, the third program was never given a name.

The fourth program was Project Trash Heap. Combining the failed three previous projects, Nekoma CCG tried in a last ditch effort to scrap together something to control the growing ghoul populations. With the invention of remote stimulation collars and a willing participant, a true ghoul/investigator team was attempted. Synman could be used to increase effectiveness as needed.

The main CCG branch had been reluctant in moving them, they had been very effective in flushing out the majority of the ghouls in the Nekoma borough. So effect, in fact, that they had very little work to do as of late. Project Trash Heap, a wild and unpopular idea initially, was a fantastic success. Pairing a CCG investigator with a controlled ghoul was incredibly effective. Kenma and Kuroo were the pioneer pair, raised together by Mrs. Kozume. The Kozume family moved into the Nekoma CCG main headquarters 21 years ago while Mrs. Kozume was pregnant.

Kuroo was barely a year older than Kenma. Born in the Nekoma ghoul prison, he was removed from his birth parents and given to the Kozume family. Kuroo doesn’t remember much of the very early days except that he spent an awful lot of time with Kenma. Until he was 13, Kuroo lived and learned beneath Mrs. Kozume. 

When she was killed unexpectedly in a routine ghoul hunt, Kenma and Kuroo were separated briefly to begin their official training. After several failed attempts to keep them away from one another during daytime hours, they were moved into the two bedroom apartment. Then their days were filled with hunting and their nights were filled with debriefings. Nekoma was overrun by small time ghoul packs who were soon pushed back. Kenma as the brain and Kuroo as an extension of his body.

“This apartment is small,” Kuroo grumbled as he slumped onto the couch next to Kenma. He had spent the past 40 minutes scrounging through the cupboards and closets and under the bed and in the corners. For a ghoul with heightened senses, he was very suspicious of new surroundings. Sometimes Kenma swore he was more cat than ghoul. By tomorrow, Kuroo would know the best place for afternoon naps and 

No response, except for the tap tap tap of fingers against his PSP.

Kuroo proceeded to slowly sink further into the couch, falling over and into Kenma’s lap. He was careful not to disturb his partner’s game. Kenma would get to him when he was finished with the level or the battery ran low or the boss killed him or whatever. To disturb him any sooner would be a waste of time.

Not more than five minutes later, Kenma put the game down and ran his fingers into Kuroo’s hair. “Yeah. It is small. I don’t hate it, though.”

“Mmmm…” a low purr bubbled up into his throat. Kuroo loved having his hair stroked. Perpetually mussed, his black hair was prone to sitting in no semblance of a proper cut. He liked it that way. Didn’t require much effort, really. Despite his laid back appearance, Kuroo was a skilled predator, as sly as they come. He earned the name Tomcat for a series of reasons. Nekoma ghouls were nothing but playthings, mice, to be caught between his sharpened senses. Even if he was the CCG’s pet, Kuroo wasn’t something to be trifled with. A bikaku type, he was a well rounded fighter. With the use of Synman, his overall offense, defense, and speed were increased ten fold. 

Kenma yawned, tugging on Kuroo’s hair a bit to regain his attention. “We won’t be in here very much. After the briefing next weekend they are gonna have us out in the field all the time.”

Instead of replying, Kuroo nuzzled against Kenma’s belly as some form of plea for more hair pets. Kenma gave in easily and extended his fingers back into the long black hair. They were a finely tuned team, not often speaking more than they really had to. Kenma wasn’t known for being chatty anyhow. It was soothing for him to play with the dark locks as it. Their jobs could be awfully dangerous. They were good at what they did, but moving here and working against a whole new ghoul population brought on a new series of challenges. It worried Kenma. Sitting here with Kuroo made things better, however. As long as they were together, things couldn’t get that bad- as cliche as that sounded in his head.

Their time in Karasuno was just beginning, but it was already giving Kenma second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey dokey good enough. Here. Enjoy this. Uhhh... lemme know if there are inconsistencies or whatever. I'm v tired.


	4. Silver Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata makes his actually entrance!
> 
> There are depictions of human flesh and stuff and fighting, erm, so be warned.
> 
> Pardon the super late update, I hurt my hand pretty bad a while back and work was hell over spring break. Here ya go, fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open CCG Files
> 
> Name: Unknown  
> Species: Ghoul  
> Age: ~21  
> Call Name: CoPilot  
> Mask: Dark blue Volto-type mask  
> Type: Ukaku  
> Rank: B-rated  
> Power: ⅖  
> Agility: ⅖  
> Stamina: ⅖  
> Battle Sense: 5/5  
> Technique: ⅖  
> Speed: ⅖  
> Special Ability: Superior battle observation skills, other skills unknown  
> Overall: 15/30  
> Notes: Does not often engage Doves, instead observes and helps direct Karasuno pack members. B-rated. Do not underestimate. Most often found in the company of Karasuno’s Captain- never out alone. Capture or terminate.

“Hold him down now,” that voice said.  
Screaming, “Let me go! LET ME GO!”  
“Take his eye, take his eye!”  
“HELP!”  
“Keep him quiet.”  
Screeching. A hot knife. No, a long nail. Pain, pain, pain. The delicate squelching noise of the sclera being torn through. Teeth. They were using their teeth. Eating him. Taking bits and eating them. The pain. Oh, the pain. Blood, dripping down down down his face and onto the concrete. Ghouls. Coming to finish him off. Slowly. Rip him limb from limb in broad daylight.  
“Don’t. Leave me alone,” he cried weakly.  
“Won’t be much longer now.”  
A sickly smile and then darkness.

“GWAH!” Hinata screamed as he fell out of bed. All the thrashing about had tangled the sheets between his legs. Thankfully, all the dirty laundry on the floor broke his fall and he was quite comfortable laying there. Several deep breaths later and he could finally disentangled himself to lie on the floor and think back on things. The doctors said he had passed out on a Saturday morning run through the city and hit his head on the edge of a curb or something. His face was covered in blood when a nice stranger had found him but it was just a cut below his eye. No lingering damage. 

Except for the nightmares.

Hinata asked if there had been any evidence of foul play or whatever, but the nurses had assured him that there wasn’t anything of that sort going on. He had just gotten dehydrated and fallen over. The bump on his head may cause some dizziness, lack of appetite, and strange dreams for a little while, then it would all go away. But that was a week ago. And Hinata still had not eaten and still had not had one peaceful bit of sleep.

When his mom had called early to check up on him, he had lied and said everything was back to normal. She had been calling everyday to make sure he had eaten and rested and was taking at least some semblance care with himself. Hinata had e-mailed his professors and told them he wouldn’t be in lecture that week. All had been more than accommodating and wished him a speedy recovery. The doctors cleared him for classes but things weren’t quite right.

Firstly, there were the nightmares.  
Secondly, his eye twitched and back hurt at weird times.  
Thirdly, there was the lack of appetite.

Hinata wasn’t known for being super picky or anything. As a college student with little to no knowledge of cooking anything remotely edible and a tight budget, he couldn’t really afford to be picky. But now nothing was appealing. Everything from fresh fruit to pizza to ice cream to meat buns. He would take a bite and then promptly feel the urge to vomit. 

Now he was sulking in his apartment, feeling much better over all but his stomach was aching and growling and keeping him from sleeping. Hinata prided himself on being fit (despite his questionable diet) but it had been a week since he had been able to eat much of anything and he was starting to feel wobbly and weak. He had taken to napping at odd hours, sleeping whenever in short increments. Without having to go to class, Hinata spent an awful lot of time staring into his fridge glumly and sleeping for a couple hours at a time to stave off both boredom and hunger.

“Bah…” he mumbled as he got up from the blankets strewn across the floor. His apartment was very small, studio style, which meant that it was only a few steps to the kitchen. He considered the crackers in the cabinet before moving onto the fridge to stare at an apple, a tupperware full of old noodles, and a few of those refrigerated instameals. Nothing sounded good.

Hinata spun on his heel, fully intending to go back to bed and pretend to sleep a bit more when the TV screen caught his eye. The television was on in the background, on mute, but playing some show called “All About Ghouls”. Only crappy TV played at 4am. The subtitles were saying something about how ghouls couldn’t eat food and would starve to death without eating human flesh. His eye twitched and he promptly decided to turn the television off. No wonder he couldn’t sleep. Those “real life” drama shows always kept him up and gave him nightmares.

He gathered all his blankets and pillows back up, throwing them back into bed to fashion them into some sort of order before going back to bed. Even as he crawled under the covers, Hinata knew he wasn’t going back to sleep. His belly gave a growl and rumbled painfully.

He groaned and curled in on himself, “Shut up already… Nothing is good anymore.”

It occurred to Hinata briefly that maybe he should see a doctor about this, but instead going out sounded better than anything. Not a ton of stuff was open at 4 in the morning, but Tokyo had plenty of 24 hour convenience stores and there was one not too far away from his apartment. Karasuno was a large borough with quite a few places open at all hours of the day and night.

Throwing on whatever was clean-ish from the floor, Hinata dressed and grumbled to his stomach, “Soon. Soon.”

Stepping outside, Hinata observed that it had rained earlier and looked like the sky was threatening to downpour again, but that didn’t stop him. Hinata was hungry. Maybe a candy bar would be good? His steps were slow down the stairway and onto the street but he made his way down the apartment building and into the dark of the Karasuno borough. 

Three blocks to the right and then a left turn, the convenience store would be on his left. Hinata made it all of two blocks before he began to feel terribly weak. This was the most he had been out of the apartment in some time. But then suddenly, the wind blew and a scent caught his attention.

Food.

A noodle stand? No. Meat buns? No. Fried chicken? No.

He couldn’t exactly identify the source of the smell, but whatever it was, it smelled amazing. Before he could really process where he was going, his feet were taking him there.

Hinata turned a corner into an alleyway between a storefront and an abandoned warehouse faster than he thought he could move at the moment, stumbling forward to see some guy standing in his way about 15 yards away. He had a dark cloak on to keep out the early morning chill and a gas mask over his mouth. The first feature Hinata took care to really notice, however, was the fact that the guy had shaved his hair down to nothing. This bald guy was blocking his way!

“Hey, hey. Who do you think you are? A stranger coming up on us in our own territory! Eh!? EH!?” The baldy was pretty loud, and sort of intimidating with that face of his. It belatedly occurred to Hinata that the reason he had a mask covering the bottom portion of his face was less than wholesome. 

He made his way towards that smell like a starving wolf would make his way towards a freshly cooked steak, regardless of the sort of tough looking guy in the way. 

“Hey!” that guy growled out. “I asked you a question!”

Hinata could feel himself starting to drool. Whatever smelled so very, very good was just around the corner. He could feel his body start to walk towards the loud stranger, not really caring much for what he said. It was like he was on autopilot, some kind of zombie person.

“Sorry,” Hinata mumbled, “Hungry…”

“I warned you alright! Now we are gonna have to fight!” The guy was yelling and and yelling but Hinata stepped closer anyway. He was so close. Just around the corner. But that’s when Hinata had to take a step back. Baldy looked excited, anyhow.

Baldy had lept forward, covering the distance easily in three bounds. His eyes had switched from their soft gray, the pupils turning red and the sclera becoming black. Hinata’s own eyes widened as fear ran through him. Baldy’s cloak fluttered out around his as two sharp, coal black kagune sprouted and covered his forearms to form sharp swords. A ghoul.

“Well!? I thought you were gonna come steal our stuff!”

Hinata was frozen, Baldy was less than three feet away, asking him to come at him over… food? Food. He was hungry. Hungry. He could feel his brain slipping down the slippery slope of hunger and his body taking over. Slipping into a defensive stance, lower to the ground and feet spread to gain better traction, Hinata prepared himself to somehow move past this guy. His right eye gave a twitch.

“WELL!?”

Hinata sprang forward suddenly, feeling somehow both stronger and weaker in the single jump. Caught by surprise, Baldy just stood and watched as Hinata jumped clear over his head. He did not stick the landing very well, however, and instead of landing squarely, he tumbled over on himself. Landing in a heap against the brick wall of the warehouse, Hinata felt weaker than ever. There was no way he could run away from the Baldy, even if there was the chance of food so close by. He slumped over and rubbed at his eye, resigning himself to most likely dying now.

Taking this as his chance, Baldy charged with swords blazing. No element of surprise with him, Hinata guessed as he prepared to be probably stabbed and eaten alive. In the last second before the dark swords could make contact with his belly, a black veil fell before him and somehow blocked the blows. The protective veil retracted from where ever it had come from initially, leaving Hinata to watch Badly’s gleeful attack face turn into one of confusion.

“Oh? A Ukaku type, huh?” Baldy mused as he jumped back to regroup, watching Hinata warily for whatever reason. What was Baldy talking about? Hinata didn’t have time to think about this series of strange events or whatever Baldy was going on about, as long as Baldy wasn’t attacking, he was going to walk or crawl or whatever to the food.

So hungry.

A secondary, chiding voice suddenly came from around the corner. “Tanaka Ryunosuke. Who are you harassing now?”

“Hey hey, Suga! You asked me to keep look out and this guy tried to get past me,” Baldy, Tanaka was his name Hinata guessed, whined as he gestured at Hinata.  
A face popped around from the corner to observe the goings on, ash blonde hair and curious (not scary red and black) eyes accompanied a worried expression on this new stranger’s face. His mask had been pushed up and into his hair, keeping it out of his face as he spoke with Tanaka.

Hinata’s body had not given up, even as they were discussing him, Tanaka’s sword hands flailing and gesturing almost comically as he tried to explain to the situation to the Suga guy, he began to crawl around the corner. Tanaka was so wrapped up in explaining why he had been yelling and carrying on and Suga was very intensely listening so neither bothered to notice Hinata making his way towards whatever food they were guarding. 

This was the first time something had smelled good in ages. Hinata’s body ached for it, though his mind vehemently rejected the thought of feasting on what was before him. They had been guarding a body. A human body. Mangled and spattered with blood, whoever it was initially must have jumped from the top of the warehouse. His skull was crushed against the pavement and his legs and arms were broken at such odd angles. Suicide. It was at once the most disgusting and tantalizing sight he had ever seen. Bits and pieces of flesh and meat had already been cut away, he supposed that the two of them were wrapping the bits in the butcher paper that was littered about the alleyway. Several neat little packages of meat were stacked next to two backpacks, tied up with twine and ready to go.

His eye twitched mercilessly as he sat on his knees, observing the scene before him. Drool dribbled down his chin and his hands trembled. Hinata could not stop his fingers from digging into the flesh. He could not stop himself from leaning forward and sinking his teeth into a fistful of human entrails. Tears left the corners of his eyes as he savored the first bite of food he had been able to stomach in a week.

What had he become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open CCG Files
> 
> Name: Unknown  
> Species: Ghoul  
> Age: ~20  
> Call Name: “The Head of Karasuno’s Attack Squad” (self proclaimed)  
> Mask: Black gas mask  
> Type: Koukaku  
> Rank: S-rated  
> Power: ⅘  
> Agility: ⅘  
> Stamina: ⅘  
> Battle Sense: ⅗  
> Technique: ⅖  
> Speed: ⅗  
> Special Ability: Excellent hearing, well rounded on attack  
> Overall: 20/30  
> Notes: Loud, easily fired up and baited, territorial. Dual Koukaku most often used as two swords. Can be overly aggressive, do not try to capture. Terminate on sight.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update. Please let me know if things are all wonky, grammar-wise or character-wise. I'm still beta-less. SIGH. Not to mention that writing right now is like pulling teeth. I've had super awful writer's block for the past forever.
> 
> Catch up with me on tumblr! I need people to talk Haikyuu!!//Tokyo Ghoul with :D  
> rabblefox.tumblr.com


	5. With Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the coffee shop for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open CCG Files  
> Name: Unknown  
> Species: Ghoul  
> Age: ~19  
> Call Name: Silver Tongue  
> Mask: Silver moon half mask  
> Type: Bikaku  
> Rank: A-rated  
>  Power: ⅖   
>  Agility: ⅗   
>  Stamina: ⅗   
>  Battle Sense: 5/5  
>  Technique: ⅖   
>  Speed: ⅗   
> Special Ability: Proficient in blocking and defense skills  
> Overall:19/30  
> Notes: Avoids confrontation. Does not engage unless attacked first. Seems disinterested in fighting over territory. Defense skills compliment most attack patterns of Karasuno pack. Most often out with Starry Eyed Ghoul. Migrated from Black Bird territory into Karasuno borough within the last two years. Terminate on sight.

Kageyama had officially moved into the Karasuno Coffee Shop six months ago. Picked up as a stray, Sugawara insisted that he come back and join them. Just for a while. It seems to be more of a permanent deal, though. He has his own room, he has a job of a sorts, he was at the local university, and he was fed. Pretty much all he could ask for.

Ukai, the ghoul who owns the shop and a lot of property in the Karasuno borough, runs a tight ship. Everyone has a place to stay. Everyone has something to do. Everyone gets an education. Everyone gets rations. As long as you follow the rules, you stay in good graces and things run smoothly. As Kageyama understood it, the Ukai family had lived in the Karasuno borough since it’s birth, slowly buying up property and using the extensive sewer system to maintain order in the borough. The Karasuno Coffee Shop was just a front, actually generating little to no income, while the property rentals paid for all of the ghouls to live, learn, work, and eat with money to spare. Under Ukai rule, there hadn’t been any major run ins with the CCG. All man-eating activities were kept to the absolute minimum. Food was sourced from dumped bodies, suicides, and outside the borough if needed.

Though Ukai runs the Karasuno borough, more or less, Daichi is the leader of the Karasuno pack. Originally abandoned in the borough, Ukai took him under his wing. Now he organizes the main pack and keeps everyone in line. Anyone staying in the coffee shop and in maintained safe houses remains under his watchful eye. Daichi was usually a pretty nice guy, but Kageyama quickly learned not to overstep his boundaries. If you followed rules and didn’t piss him off, you were good.

Sugawara was at one point a border stray himself. He was picked up by Daichi as he was fleeing from Nekoma. With the experimental ghoul extermination programs put into place some years ago, Nekoma borough quickly became very unsafe for ghouls. Suga naturally took his place as Daichi’s second hand and local pack mom shortly after he arrived. He had the responsibilities of food distribution. He was very gentle and encouraging and overall Kageyama liked him a great deal.

When they found him, Daichi and Sugawara practically had to scrape him off the pavement. He had been strong enough to escape from the dual attack- CCG and Black Bird ghouls converged on Aobajosai simultaneously. The Black Bird Ghoul himself had come to decimate their territory. Without the Grand King to force his packmates to back him, they left him to die. Between Doves and opposing ghouls, even as SS-rated ghoul, he took heavy damage. Kageyama watched as his packmates betrayed him and then watched as they were slaughtered or caught up into Black Bird’s clutches. Any who didn’t get killed immediately would become food or would join the ranks.  
Kageyama had a feeling he’d see some of them again in a very different light if they met again. 

Strays run the borders of Karasuno from time-to-time. They either agree to the rules of the pack or they leave. Apparently, Suga brings home whomever he finds on a semi-regular basis, because here they are, gathered on the main floor of the coffee shop to stare at this new guy. Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi took in this short kid, passed out in a chair in the middle of the coffee shop, with a tiny scar under his right eye and a shock of bright ginger hair that tickled some part of Kageyama’s memory.

Tanaka said the kid “somehow” got past him, then stole some of their food, cried and vomited on himself before passing out. He had managed to vomit on himself and they ended up bundling in Suga’s black cloak to keep it from getting everywhere. Tanaka carried him back through the sewer system to the shop and plopped the stray into his current position. Which is why, when he suddenly opened his eyes to a bunch of ghouls staring at him, it must have been very disorienting. The kid screeched and fell out of his chair- unable to catch himself because he was bundled so tightly- while managing to knock over several chairs and tables.

Everyone backed up a step, save for Suga, and Tsukishima retreated to far wall with a scowl on his face as if repulsed by the amount of noise the stray was making. He writhed on the floor, a single kakugan forming in his right eye, before finally freeing himself of Suga’s wrap job. Kageyama felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Yamaguchi stiffened next to him. He’s fairly confident he heard Tsukki give a low hiss from behind. A half ghoul. Kageyama felt himself subconsciously move into an offensive position, ready to spring into action at any moment. Neither Tanaka nor Suga seemed particularly phased (mostly because they’d seen it already) but they both could easily sense the change in the atmosphere. Things could easily get very messy between unacquainted ghouls.

Suga huffed and placed his hands on his hips, “You are safe here, you know.”

The kid’s war screeching quieted almost immediately as he took in his surroundings. An average coffee shop. If he lived on this side of the borough he had probably been there once or at least walked by. As a matter of fact, Kageyama was almost sure that he had met the guy before at some point.

“What’s your name?” Sugawara Koushi was part fearless warrior, part angel savior so the stray felt compelled to answer him.

“I’m Hinata Shoyou and I don’t know what I am anymore.”

His kakugan faded as he slumped to the floor, pretty dejected. Kageyama didn’t know very much about one eyed ghouls- only that they were not often born, rather they were made. A dangerous technique, a ghoul could create a one eyed ghoul by gifting a human some of his organs or body parts. The majority of humans died from these sorts of processes. It was frowned upon by the majority of respectable ghouls; half ghouls could be particularly dangerous, unstable and posed the threat of exposing established packs to the CCG.

This guy, Hinata, didn’t seem unstable, though. Just hungry. 

Suga was apparently bent on keeping Hinata within the pack, even without speaking to Daichi first, so he initiated a brief introduction. “I’m Sugawara,” he offered with a smile.

Tanaka huffed dramatically, “I’m Tanaka and I’m tired and want to go home now.”

Yamaguchi took the opportunity to introduce both himself and Tsukishima. Tsukki still seemed less than pleased to have a half ghoul in their midst.

There was a bit of a pause before Kageyama figured it was his turn to fill in his name, “Oh. And I’m Kageyama.”

Everyone seemed to relax a bit after their brief introductions. Yamaguchi gave the newcomer a weak smile and offered to make coffee for everyone. Suga agreed that would be best, telling Yamaguchi not to forget the sugar. Tsukki seemed to have had enough of the whole “meet and greet” thing and had moved to take the backpacks into the basement for storage. Tanaka said he was going back to his place. Suga moved to help Yamaguchi with the coffee.

And that left Kageyama and Hinata to stare at each other.

Hinata pulled Suga’s cloak around him and glared at Kageyama with a sudden, fierce intensity. Apparently he was thinking pretty hard because he eyes were getting narrower and narrower. Kageyama scowled in his general direction, not because he hated him directly on the spot or anything, that’s just how his face is when he isn’t concentrating on something in particular.

Hinata then piped up, “Hey. I know you from university!”

“What?” Kageyama questioned.

“Yeah! You yelled at me for breaking the vending machine!”

Suga came around the counter with a steaming coffee mug in his hands, “What were you at the vending machine for?”

Busted. Now Kageyama hated him. Sensing an oncoming scolding, Yamaguchi departed and presumably made his way up to the room that he and Tsukki shared.

“You shouldn’t consume human food or drinks, Kageyama,” Suga chided as he knelt to offer Hinata the coffee. Hinata wrinkled his nose at the sight of the dark liquid, something almost undetectably off about it. “Mmm. The sugar cubes will stave off your hunger for a while. I know it doesn’t look particularly appetizing, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy the taste.”

Suga stood and gave Kageyama a pointed look as he began his short lecture, “Ghouls- and half ghouls, I guess- can drink coffee. But that’s it. Human foods will deteriorate ghouls from the inside out. Even something small like a milk box is harmful. Daichi and I work very hard to maintain everyone’s ideal diet.”

Kageyama purposefully avoided eye contact with Suga. He hated to be scolded. So what if he got a milk box occasionally. Sometimes. Once in a while. Every day. Whatever. This new guy had already gotten him in trouble and he’d only been in the shop for less than an hour. Hinata was taking sips of his coffee, promptly finishing it while trying to maintain the intense eye contact with Kageyama even though Suga stood more or less in the way and Kageyama was avoiding both of their eyes.

Suga put his hands on his hips again, “Kageyama, you’ve a spare bed in your room, right? Hinata can stay there for now.”

Punishment was swift, they would have to share a room for the time being. Kageyama stopped staring vacantly at the wall and peeked around Suga to glare at Hinata. His eyes narrowed dangerously and Hinata jumped in his skin a little, mumbling something that sounded like, “S-scary face…”

“Hey! This is the face I was born with!”

“Alright, boys. That’ll do,” Suga chirped as he took the now empty coffee mug from Hinata and began to usher them towards the “employees only” door that Tanaka, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi had disappeared behind at one point that early morning.

A dual staircase was behind the door, as well as a secondary door that lead out to a back alley. They traveled up. Suga went first as he explained that the basement was for food storage mainly, followed by Kageyama who was busy pouting about sharing a room, and then Hinata with the black cloak wrapped loosely around his shoulders. The top of the stairs revealed a long hallway with several doors. Each was labeled with a series of numbers, though they weren’t in numerical order by any means. A door with the numbers 1 and 2 were directly next to the door with the numbers 11 and 12. Across the hallway was a blank door and a door labeled 9 and 10.

Suga briefly explained, “We are denoted by numbers when we divide up for jobs, so that’s how our rooms are labeled. Daichi is 1, I am 2, Tsukishima is 11, Yamaguchi is 12, Kageyama is 9, and you’ll be 10 if you chose to stay. There are others who stay out in safe houses who have numbers, too. You will meet most everyone else tomorrow morning, I suspect.”

Suga gave them both a smile and a wave as he let himself into his shared room, “Good night.”

Kageyama grumbled and ran a hand through his hair almost nervously, “Well, I guess you are staying with me, then. You can borrow a pajamas or something.”

Hinata beamed up at him, suddenly not so scared of his new roommate. Kageyama was still a bit apprehensive to share his room with someone. Especially someone who was apparently a half ghoul that could potentially be dangerous, even to highly rated and athletically superior ghouls. At the moment, the only thing dangerous about Hinata was this annoying habit of bouncing on his heels while he was waiting for Kageyama to open the door.

He sighed and hoped that Hinata wouldn’t be the type want to chatter endlessly before sleeping. It was nearing dawn and Kageyama would really like to get some semblance of sleep before the rest of the Karasuno pack descended upon the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open CCG Files  
> Name: Unknown  
> Species: Ghoul  
> Age: ~19  
> Call Name: Starry Eyed Ghoul  
> Mask: Intricate silver starred volto-type mask  
> Type: Bikaku  
> Rank: B-rated  
> Power: ⅖   
>  Agility: ⅗   
>  Stamina: ⅔   
>  Battle Sense: ⅗   
>  Technique: 2/5  
>  Speed: ⅗   
> Special Ability: None  
> Overall: 15/30  
> Notes: Low ranking ghoul. Often found out with Silver Tongue ghoul. Migrated from Black Bird territory into Karasuno borough within the last two years. No special abilities known. May be candidate for experimental programs. Capture or terminate. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Poor Yams hasn't any known special abilities :( except for being a delicate cinnamon roll. I really want to write him and Tsukki in properly at some point, so that'll reflect in a later chapter or two.
> 
> This chapter took a million years because I kept scrapping it and restarting. Oops. I also took some time to work on the ghoul profiles in an excel file. So now a lot of them are organized and easier for me to reference! :D I also randomly got to work ahead on a BokuAka scene. Lord knows if that'll make it into the final cut but it's nice to have character building-wise.
> 
> Come harass me on tumblr! rabblefox.tumblr.com
> 
> If anyone has the free time to beta or edit for me, feel free to message me! I would love someone to kick ideas around with and for someone to catch my errors. Loltherearealotsorryimtired


	6. Eye to Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!
> 
> Hinata and Kageyama don't hit it off initially.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CCG Open Files
> 
> Ghoul Profiles  
> Compiled and maintained by Profiling Administrator  
> Fukurodani CCG- Office 54  
> Contact: AkaashiK@FukurodaniCCG.net

Apparently, Kageyama hadn’t forgiven him for accidentally ratting to Suga about the vending machine thing, since the scowl that had made itself at home on Kageyama’s face didn’t look like it was going to let up anytime soon. Hinata wasn’t sure if ghouls knew what sleepovers were, or if they had house manners, but it was pretty clear Kageyama certainly lacked knowledge in both departments. Who makes a scary face like that when you have company over, anyway? As soon as Kageyama opened the door to his room, Hinata kicked off his shoes, bounded in, and jumped onto the bed that looked more ‘lived in’. 

“Get off my bed, dumbass. You’re still gross from earlier,” Kageyama grouched, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he went to sift through his dresser. He went on mumbling what were presumably more insults.

Hinata flopped onto his back, surveying the room from Kageyama’s bed and said, “The polite thing to say is, ‘Sleep where ever!’”

Kageyama gave him a look that suggested ‘sleeping where ever’ wasn’t something ghouls were familiar with. Did ghouls have sleepovers? Did all ghouls attempt to drink milk from vendings machines or was it just a Kageyama thing? Did ghouls not often have guests?

He observed the room; it was set up like a dorm at university. Pretty sparse, but still kind of homey. Kageyama’s bed took up the far left corner, and across the room was a secondary bed.The bed Hinata was currently rolling around in had the blankets pulled back, as if Kageyama had left it suddenly. There was only one dresser, and Kageyama seemed to be sorting through the top drawers at the moment, holding up his t-shirts and glancing between them and Hinata. It was mostly a tidy room save for the few articles of clothing scattered on the floor, along with a few textbooks and magazines. Kageyama also had a desk that looked like it didn’t get much use at all, but he did have a few notebooks spread across it. Overall, Hinata’s room was a much messier affair. But he did beat Kageyama in the ‘how many blankets can you possibly have on one bed’ category. Did ghouls not get cold at night? Was Kageyama secretly a robot, no need for seven quilts and two duvets?

Fearing the worst about the possibility of a Kageyama-esque robot overlord, Hinata sprang up from the bed to more closely investigate the desk. However, Kageyama cut him off midway to his destination and unceremoniously shoved him into the bathroom to clean up. Hinata could have sworn he was muttering something about him being a small, nosey, and dirty guest.

Supposing it was about time to get cleaned up, Hinata huffed and turned on his heel, but was struck by sudden intrusive thoughts. Several questions danced around him, anxiety rearing its head briefly. How was he supposed to figure all of this out? In a matter of hours, his life was completely turned upside down, and now he was spending the night in some kind of coffee house inhabited solely by ghouls. Spotting a hamper in the corner of the small bathroom, Hinata figured that would be the best place for his dirty clothes. He finally turned to the mirror. 

Was he officially a ghoul now? 

To be honest, he didn’t look much different. Though, when he thought about it pretty hard, his right eye did the scary thing momentarily before fading away. Though when he thought too hard, he could sort of see a strange darkness swirling in the corners of his right eye. He peered closer, trying to get a better look in the mirror when the darkness burst forth and his iris turned red. Hinata jumped back, scrambling on the tile a bit before regaining his balance, and he decided it was officially super creepy to look at. Would his eye always be this way? Hinata brushed his fingers along the neat scar when his kakugan flared, pulsed, and died away again. Could he control himself? Did he have to hunt humans…? That last thought made his belly roll uncomfortably. Hinata really didn’t feel like puking again, so he turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower. Partly because he was grossed out by his own train of thought, and partly because he assumed the hot water was limited.

Kageyama wasn’t one to spend a ton of time in the shower, judging by the overall lack of products. Hinata spotted a simple bar of soap and some kind of knock off shampoo that apparently smelled like an ocean breeze. Figuring that Kageyama wouldn’t mind him borrowing his stuff, Hinata took to washing up. 

Hinata’s earlier pondering about if the shower would stay warm was, unfortunately, correct. He was half way through scrubbing his hair when the water turned chilly. Hinata gave a groan and attempted to speed up washing the shampoo out. In his haste, Hinata let some of suds drip down, into his eyes. He let out a low hiss as the burning started. Hinata rushed to stick his head under the spray and hoped that the shampoo would rinse out. But no, the burning only escalated. Ocean breeze? This was something more akin to Satan’s hell fire directly on his cornea, and the water was only making it worse. To top it off, now the stream was absolutely freezing. Gwah, maybe he could rub it out with a towel? With that thought, Hinata turned off the water and blindly backed out of the shower onto the bathmat. Simultaneously, the bathroom door creaked open and Kageyama stepped in to, presumably, drop off whatever clothes Hinata was going to borrow for the night.

As a result of the cramped space, and Hinata being temporarily blinded, he backed right into Kageyama rather suddenly. Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin, letting loose a scream and turned to try to get a swipe at what he assumed was an intruder. Hinata felt an instinctive surge from high up between his shoulder blades as his kagune was released. His mind turned blank, only thinking about defending against the unknown attacker. Without really meaning to, shards shot forward to attack.

Kageyama may have been fast, but Hinata was faster. Before Kageyama even thought about letting his kagune break free from the skin of his lower back, Hinata had fired at him. He tried to move behind the door, but a shard still sliced through his cheek, another through his side, and the rest lodged themselves in the mirror above the sink, shattering it. Only a few seconds late, Kageyama released his kagune to protect him from the falling glass.

Hinata’s kakugan shown in his right eye, his breathing heavy as he crouched instinctively. His temporary blindness subsided and allowed him to actually get a look at what was going on. The dark black wing came forward to shield him, preparing to defend from any attack coming his way. Both boys stood tense, no more than three feet between them.

A knock sounded at the door.

“It’s me dumbass!” Kageyama hissed at Hinata, clutching at his bleeding cheek as his kagune writhed behind him. He glared in Hinata’s direction, eyes narrowed into dark black and red slits. Two thick, red tentacles emerged from his back, itching to lash out. Like twin tails, they almost moved with a mind of their own, two separate muscles flexing and straining with potential energy.Their color was ever changing as reds and oranges swirled, combined, and separated once again. Hinata couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Another knock broke the slight tension between them.

Coming back to himself, Hinata panted and felt his knees collapse out from under him for the second time that night. “Dammit…” he gasped. The mirror that had shattered behind Kageyama still had several pieces clinging to the wall, though most of the mirror was scattered around them both. Hinata caught his own reflection in a large shard and his breath caught in his throat. The black and red of his right eye’s kakugan sharply contrasted with the irritated red sclera and brown iris of his left eye. His kagune was large and oppressive in the enclosed space. Hinata was vaguely aware of the feeling of it, somewhat like when you tried a new stretch and could feel muscles you didn’t even know you had. The wing curled around him, instinctively covering his nakedness. Inky black and slate grays licked at the edges of the wing, dark flames trying to escape their confines. Kageyama was scary, but right now Hinata was even scarier. And that was terrifying to think about.

“What the fuck! You can’t even control yourself!”

Hinata’s head snapped up from staring at his own reflection and he growled lowly at Kageyama, “Shut up...” but his voice trailed off quickly. He felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck as he watched Kageyama slide into an offensive stance. 

The tension between them was broken again when the door to the bedroom was suddenly kicked in.

“What is going on in here?” a deep, commanding voice demanded.

“Kageyama, Hinata!” Suga called.

Hinata observed Kageyama straighten immediately, his kagune pulled back and dissipated. “Daichi-san,” Kageyama breathed nervously, and he slunk back into the bedroom.

Taking this moment to dress, Hinata got up from the floor while attempting to mind the kagune still intent on staying wrapped around him. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it fizzled out when he tried to tug on the sweatpants that Kageyama had dropped onto the floor. Looking into one of the remaining intact mirror pieces, he noted that his kakugan had faded too. Both of his eyes were bloodshot, but neither were burning any longer. He threw the t-shirt on and noted that everything he wore was a bit too big, but at least it was clean. And now he was tired, as if he had never drank the coffee downstairs.

He almost regretted leaving the mess of a bathroom when he saw the scene taking place in the bedroom. Kageyama was trying to not make eye contact with a very scary looking ghoul. Though Kageyama was slightly taller than this dark haired ghoul, this ‘Daichi-san’ as Kageyama called him, he looked very small right now. Hinata had the distinct urge to back himself right up into the shower again, or hide behind Kageyama if things got desperate.

“What is going on?” Daichi repeated, his arms crossed over his chest. Hinata was pretty sure that with the way Daichi was frowning, there would be lines etched into his forehead for the rest of eternity.

Hinata took the initiative, sucked in a breath and said, “Well, Kageyama attacked me-”

“That’s not what happened at all!” Kageyama retorted.

“He snuck up on me and I was like, WAH and defended myself and-”

“NO. I was bringing him some stuff and he tried to attack me-”

“Guys,” Daichi attempted to interrupt.

“-And I dunno but the mirror broke and he has TENTACLES and-”

“NO. He was screaming and I was defending myself-”

“Guys!” he tried again, desperately trying to call their attention.

“And he’s still mad about the milk thing and-”

“NO. I’m mad you sliced through my face-”

Only when Daichi gripped their shoulders did they pause for a moment to look at him. He sighed deeply and said, “That’s it. Get out. The both of you.”

And with that, they were both promptly escorted out the back door just before the coffee shop was scheduled to open. Daichi bid them not to come back until they could stand in a room without breaking furniture. Where they stayed in the meantime didn’t matter. Suga waved, a sad smile on his lips, and shut the door firmly in their faces.

Both Hinata and Kageyama stood in the back alley, unmoving and mostly in shock. How did they get whisked out so quickly? They were literally still in pajamas and barely wearing shoes. The early morning chill was only just being cut by the sunrise. A few pedestrians milled around on the sidewalk, probably getting ready to grab a quick coffee before work. It was too early for this kind of stuff.  
“Come on. We can go back to my place for the time being?” Hinata offered wearily, taking off back down the street with the assumption that Kageyama would follow. He was bone tired from staying up all night and could really use a nap right now. Hinata guessed he’d be skipping class again, at least for the next while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee this update took eighteen years.
> 
> Shout out to summerburd.tumblr.com for being my beta~ If you wonder why things actually make sense in this chapter, it's because Summerburd is fabulous!
> 
> As usual, you may come bother me at Rabblefox.tumblr.com  
> I'm not lonely at all. Nope. Don't even wanna talk about Haikyuu. No volleyball there. None.
> 
> :P

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages. There isn't anyone to beta this for me, so we are winging it for now. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! c:


End file.
